Bouny hunter: narumi the daughter of artemis
by Wolfi3warrior
Summary: Artemis has a daughter, narumi is a bounty hunter, of course like her godly mother she has female demigods in her bounty hunting business read to find out more. Plz. Thnk u
1. Introduction time

**well hiya, ppl welcome to another fanfiction i've wanted to try out this is gonna be an oc fem naruto and percy jackson and the Olympians cross over but the fem naruto is a oc daughter of tsunade and Artemis. This idea was just eating and nagging away at me in the back of my mind i mean if Athena one of three virgin goddesses can have a child with out losing her virginity then why doesn't Artemis try and/or do a similar method to have a child of her own i get that she views her hunters as daughters or sisters but if i remember correctly doesn't she have childbirth as one of her domains but alas she vowed to stay a virgin goddess now to me that is stupid how is she gonna have childbirth as one of her domains when vowed to stay a virgin and plus she hates men honestly i figured she would use Athenas method to have babies but with no need for a man to be needed hints why im trying my hand at this fanfiction crossover the daughter of tsunade and Artemis will made by mixing tsunades blood and Artemis godly blood make a demigod who'll be raised by tsunade because of the ancient law stating Artemis can't reach her demigod daughter. The child will grow up to be a bit like her godly mother and be a bounty hunter working along side other female demigods as they hunt monsters or are contracted by gods to rescue and/or escort other demigods to camp half blood also unlike Artemis she'll be a bit tolerant and a bit on friendly terms towards males but not to friendly nor letting her guard down while around or near males oh yeah im gonna have her have Zeus and Apollo be wrapped round her finger and they'll be overprotective of since she'll be the first flesh and blood born daughter of Artemis anywho hope you all enjoy this new crossover idea of mines pls. Review or pm me comments thank you all **


	2. Just another day for a demigod 20

**Ok ok welcome to another one of my new fanfiction ideas i hope it will be to your enjoyment and/or liking thank you. Now as I'm sure you all know. _I DO NOT OWN NARUTO NOR THE NARUTO CHARACTERS NOR DO I OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS THANK YOU VERY MUCH. _****Although if i did i'd be swiming a pool of blue raspberry jello with girls in skimpy bikinis and _HOT_ guys in speedos lol oh well. Oh yeah. Before i forget _I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY SONGS OF VARIOUS ROCK, METAL OR ALTERNATIVE BANDS MENTIONED_. **

**(On a dark road)**

**It was a dark and stormy night on a dark lone road the roar of a powerful car's engine can heard roaring down the road doing about 60-65 mph. As the lighting flashes the glimpse of a black 1970 dodge charger R/T with a powerful V-8 engine with chrome wheels is racing towards a place called camp-half blood the driver was busy drumming her fingers along to the beat of Metallica's "wherever i may roam" playing thru the speakers. The passanger was busy texting on her phone as starts a conversation with the driver.**

**"Hey, narumi i just got a text from abby. Her and liz just got back to the loft and says they order us an extra large cheese pizza with extra cheese with a side of cheese fries" says the passenger as she look out into the dark stormy sky in worry and slight fear at what this might mean.**

**"Oh good gotta get my daily cheese fries intake ya' know hehe" giggled one narumi senju as she continues driving along the dark road till she suddenly hits the brakes bring the classic muscle car to a sliding halt as she saw lighting strike just a mile or two ahead close to their destination.**

**"Holy shit! What the fucking hell was with that lighting strike just now" exclaimed the passanger who was trembling a bit**

**"beats me jen. But whatever it is can't be good. Quick grab our gear from the back seat i have a bad feeling we'll need them" says narumi as she guns the engine burning rubber on the asphalt doing 0 to 60 easily as they get closer to where the light show happened as they come upon a wrecked vehicle that was hit by the lighting laying upside down in the ditch pulling to a stop they quickly get out to check for any survivors that is until they heard the roar/bellow of a monster nearby. Pulling their weapons out quickly they ran towards the location of the roar/bellowing came from only to spot two people carrying what looked like a knocked out satyr. But it was the beast that caught they attention it was a big Minotaur**.

**"Well damn its M r. Beefy on a bully rampage" chuckles narumi as she gets her bow and arrows ready**.

**"Please stop your lame jokes naru we need to help those two and quick" says an annoyed jen as she gets her short sword made with celestial bronze in a tight grip as sshe quickly dashes forward to attack the beast**.

**"Your no fun jen but that's what i loved bout you my sister in all but blood" smiled narumi as she knotched an arrow with a celestial bronzed tip arrowhead. She pulls the bow string back while aiming for the minotaur's knee so as to slow him down a bit. When she gets the target in site she releases the arrow while running towards jen who blocked the minotaur from grabbing hold of the woman. When it hits its mark the bull bellows out in pain or rage as goes down to one knee as the arrow thats embedded in its right knee**.

**"Great shot as always naru" says jen as swings her sword at the minotaur's other leg cutting into it's back leg as two more arrows embedded themselves in the back of the bulls neck and back as jen thrusts her sword deeply into it's chest where the heart is while at the same time an arrow enters the heart from the back making a double killing blow as the bull disappears in golden dust leaving two bull horns behind**.

**"Oh wow double the spoils it seems" chriped an amused narumi as she walks up beside jen as they pick up their respective spoils. They then turn towards the two people to see them staring at them in slight shock**

**"Um, hi there i'm jen and this is narumi who might you two be if you don't mind my asking" awkwardly asked jen as they waited for a reply from one of them**

**"I.I'm sally jackson and this is my son percy jackson i want to say thank you for helping us" answered a slight nervous sally jackson as she stood up along with her son**

**"Oh dear me i did not expect to see you here. But i am glad too see you none the less narumi and you as well jenna" a deep masculine voice announced its presence as all turned to see the sight of a half man half horse walking up to them while a blonde girl with princess curls walked along side him**

**"Hello to you too chiron. Its nice seeing you once again. But we honestly came to visit Mr. D for a bit hopefully he is not causing you any stress?" Questioned narumi as she arched a delicate brow as jen tried to stifle a giggle**

**"Ah no he has not in fact he is rather excited for your visit" chuckled an amused chiron as the blonde girl looked a bit confused at all this**

**"Well that's good to hear. Anyway chiron we do need your permission to allow sally entry into camp if only for the night and percy and the satyr um grover i believe was he's name need tending to" jen spoke up as she put away her short sword which turned into beautiful ring shaped like a flower**

**"Ah yes we do need to tend to any injuries they may have" says narumi as she makes her bow and quiver of arrows into their sealed state which was a bracelet with a bow and arrow charm along side a battle axe charm as she walked up to help get percy while jen carried grover on her back**

**"Quite right. Well then allow me" said chiron as he turned and spoke loudly and cearly "i chiron trainer of heros and camp director hereby allow sally jackson permission to enter camp half blood for one night only to rest" as he finished that sentence thunder boomed as if to say very well**

**"Heh always the booming experience with him huh chiron" giggled narumi only to yelp as jen gibbs slapped her upside her head**

**"Naru knock it off with your lame puns" said an annoyed jen as the rest of the group walked towards the big house where upon entering they head to the infirmary wing**

**"Here lay grover and percy down on the cots while i show mrs. Jackson to" but chiron was cut off by sally**

**"Just call me sally and would it be alright if i stay in the same place as percy after all that happend i'm a lil more worried on how he'll react to all this in the morning" says a worried sally jackson as she sits beside her sleeping son**

**"I don't see anything wrong with that. Very well you may stay close by percy's side for the night. Now then i believe Mr. D is awaiting you two girls" chuckled chiron as he takes his leave**

**"Right, well good night sally if you need any help at all just ask me or naru here and we'll do our best to try and help you in anyway we can" smiled jen as she walked out the room**

**"Yep yep it's what we do best lending a helping hand" chirped a beaming narumi as she waved merrily to sally before skipping out of the room**

**"What nice girls those two are" mused sally as turned towards her sleeping son while gently brushing he's hair out of his face**

**(Time-skip next morning)**

**It was morning the birds were chirping as the sunlight was slowly peeking thru the window into narumi's room of her mothers cabin**

**"Uncle Apollo i swear i'll cut your balls off for waking me up" grumbled a sleepy narumi as she turned and snuggled into her nice warm pillow she was hugging til she heard a light moan and mumbling**

**"Mmmm five more minutes pillow" sleepily mumbled jen as she pulled narumi in closer to her as she says "mmm my nice soft pillow make bad sunlight go away" as jen buried her face into narumi's hair. Narumi tried to stifle a giggle but end up laughing out loud instead all the while waking up jen who sat up quickly then looked at her surroundings while rubbing the sleepies from her eyes**

**"Mmm morning already? Oh morning naru how did you sleep?" Asked a still sleepy jen as she yawned and stretched a bit**

**"I slept ok i'm just annoyed uncle Apollo had to wake me up" grumbled narumi as she got out of bed and headed to the bathroom**

**"Well i guess we should hurry to get dressed and ready for breakfast then" jen yawned as she stood up to get into bathroom to shower and get into nice clean pair of clothes after last night' events **

**(Short while later)**

**Narumi was walking to the pavilion with jen walking beside her while she checked in with abby and liz**

**"Whelp your cheese fries have been gobbled up by a gluttonous canine" snickered jen**

**"Aww man my cheese fries got devoured by hunter?" Mopped narumi as they made it to the table of artemis as they sat down and started fixing their plates of bacon eggs sunny side up smoke sasuage a side of grits two slices of toast and fruit with a bowel of hot oatmeal after that they go to offer some of their breakfast to the gods then sat back down to enjoy their meal**

**"Yeah well anyways we need to head to the loft in case we have anymore job offers for today" said jen as she scrambled her sunny side up eggs with her grits then buttering her toast**

**"Yea we should head back but after breakfast" chriped narumi as she took a sip of her milk then took a bite of her grits and eggs then she took a quick glance around and notice some campers were staring and or gawking at them for sitting at Artemis's table**

**"Geez it's like they never seen two girls eating breakfast together before" giggled jen already knowing the campers were all staring at them for**

**"Heh yep yep but who can blame them we're two sexy ladies enjoying a good breakfast together after all" giggled narumi "just another day for a demigod" chirped narumi**

**"Just another day for a demigod indeed naru" smiled jen as they both continued to enjoy their meal in each others company**

**Whoohoo chapter one officially done now time to work on my first fanfiction so enjoy this fanfiction for now :3**


	3. Meeting the rest of the team 21

**Wolfi3: *pokes head out* oh hi there didn't knowknow tha you'd be back for another chappie so soon *smiles* ok here's the dealio peeps im hav I ng to use my cell since my laptop crapped out on me. But hey new chappie am i right in this chapter we'll meet the other team members of the bounty hunters and find out who their godly parents are of course tsun****ade will be dropping by the loft to check on her daughter and her fellow bounty hunters**

**_I SO DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND I DEFINITELY DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS _AND I ABSOLUTELY DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OF POPULAR ALTERNATIVE, HARD ROCK, HEAVY METAL, ROCK GROUPS THAT ARE MENTIONED OR THE CHARACTERS SING. now get on with the show**

**(Camp half blood after breakfast)**

**Chiron finally showed percy around the camp and explained things to him it was kinda hard pill for him to swallow let along believing that the gods were still around or that his father was a god and that made him a demigod but chiron let sally ease him into it so here they were on the porch of the big hohouse calmly chatting or in narumi and jen's case laughing and enjoying Mr. D's company while handing him a 12 pack of wine soda but in reality it tasted more like wine then soda which narumi had to use her infamous puppy dog eyes complete with trembling lower lip and a small whimper to get lord zeus to allow Mr. D to drink wine soda on saturdays only which is tomorrow which is why he was so happy to see he's two nieces and them not staying in camp was a small bonus as well**

**"Hey chiron me and jen will be glad to drive sally back to the big city after she is done with reassuring percy" said narumi as she walked up to him**

**"That is very helpful of you narumi im sure sally will appreciate the kind gesture" says a greatful chiron as he pats narumi on the head which she playfully pouts at**

**"Mou, you and mama both do that to me. i am not a dog. I am a proud and noble wolf. a pack leader and pack hunter. Hints my bounty hunting operations" said narumi proudly as chiron chuckles at remembering the little gossip of how narumi had gotten her grandfather (lord zeus) and her uncle (lord apollo) wrapped around her little finger while her mother (lady artemis) laugh and praised her baby girl for being just like herself as a young goddess at that age but alas it seemed it was time to leave as jen along with sally percy and grover with surprisingly annabeth chase walking towards chiron and narumi stood by talia's tree once they all arrived sally and jen stepped forward to stand beside narum****i "****Whelp i guess me and jen should introduce ourselves neh" said narumi as she introduced herself first "i am narumi senju daughter of artemis" says an amused narumi as she knows what's about to happen next**

**"Whhaaattt" shierked annabeth**

**"Bbbuuuhh hhoooww" stuttered sally**

**"Bleat bleeaatt" grover bleat with a slack jaw in complete shock**

"**Um is that really a big deal" questioned a confused percy**

**Chiron chuckled along side jen and narumi as he clears he's throat** **"Actually yes percy it kinda is you see lady artemis is a virgin goddess one of three goddesses who vowed on the stix to remain a virgin and to never lay with a male" but chiron was cut off from expkaining any farther by annabeth**

**"This is bad, this is very bad chiron artemis broke her vow on the stix" said a slightly shook up annabeth**

**Narumi clears her throat getting everyone's attention "let me explain and please do not interrupt me till im finished got it" getting nods from the four as she continued "my mortal mother is tsunade senju who had found out she could never bare children because of any unkown virus that sterilized her so she went into a drunken depression when she was dragged into an ally where some thugs tried to rape her. but they didn"t get far as my mother artemis came to her aid after helping my mama back home they started talking and when artemis found out about my mama's inability to bare a child and artemis having felt the maternal feeling of wanting a child of her own she took a page out of athena's book and asked mama if she would be willing to try a method she hopes will work for both to gain the one thing they have both wanted more then anything a child so they both combind their blood and tada here i am" does jazz hands as she smiles at the looks on the four"s faceses as grover had fallen backwards clearly in a faint as**

**"****You have two moms" a shocked percy blurted out**

**"Perseus jackson that was not a nice thing blurt out where people can hear" sally scolded percy for blurting that out loud**

**"So that means artemis is still a virgin goddess thank the gods i almost had a heart attack" a much more relieved annabeth**

**"Well Since everyone has calmed down now I think its my turn to introduce myself. Well i am a daughter of athena and i live in the city with narumi and our team" smiled jen as she saw annabeth go wide eyed at that piece of infomation **

**"Well it has been an exciting night and shocking morning but i'm afriad we must really take our leave now" narumi said as she looked towards sally " do you want a lift back to the city sally" asked narumi**

**"Oh why thank you that is generous of you" smiled sally as she hugged percy "you be careful and take care of yourself and be sure to call or write home ok"**

**"Yeah i will mom count on it" says percy as he steps back to watch he's mom and narumi an jen walk over to a black with chrome 1970 dodge charger R/T with one final wave the three women get in the car**

**"Ok seat belts and brace yourselves you two cause our gonna burn rubber" said narumi as puts some black shades on then starts up the car as she her ipod in the docking station she scrolls thru her playlist till she find the right song she wants to hear just as the song plays loudly thru the the speakers**

**FUEL (by METALLICA) **

**GIMMIE FUEL, GIMMIE FIRE **

**GIMMIE**** THAT WHICH I DESIRE**

**OOH**

**YEAH**

**Narumi guns the engine do 0 to 60 burning rubber as the car takes off down tthe road that will take them back to the city** **p****ercy, annabeth and grover watch on in shock as they watched narumi drive off at such speeds**

**(Just outside the city limits)**

**"So let me get this straight your so called walrus of a husband has been beaten you before not once but a total of six times am i getting that right" asked an angered narumi as sally slowly nods her head feeling ashamed for talking about her problems with her husband**

**"Look sally i think you should come with us to the loft for a bit while we take care of your gabe problem 'kay" said jen as she held and squeezed sally's hand reassuringly****An new song plays as if to say it agrees whole heartedly**

**Bodies (by drowning pool)**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Beaten why for (why for)**

**Can't take much more**

**(Here we go, here we go, here we go)**

**All three women look at the ipod and ****a sinister smile show upon their lips as they listen to the song play on**

**One, nothing wrong with me**

**Two, nothing wrong with me**

**Three, nothing wrong with me**

**Four, nothing wrong with me**

**One, nothing wrong with me**

**Two, nothing wrong with me**

**Three, nothing wrong with me**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Lat the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Narumi continues to drive thru the city streets**

**(Entering thru the secret parking garage)**

**narumi pulls the muscle car into the parking space as she parks then turns off the car**

**"Ok now let's get up to the loft and come up with a plan to eradicate the pest known as gabe" says narumi as the three get out of the car then walk over to the elevator "first we will need intel on gabe second intel on people who he is comfortable around and associated with and last but not least places he frequents and places he spends most of his time" listed narumi as the elevator dings alerting them to enter the elevator**

**(Inside the loft)**

**"Ok, no, yea i got that ma'am and i'll get our best operative on the case. yea .nononooo its no big deal trust me when i say that we are the best at what we do. ok, no and thank you for doing business with the wolf pack. ok you take care and remember once the mission is done you never heard of us, nor know of us, nor of what it is we do. ok have a nice day ma'am" an operative wearing glasses hangs up the phone after getting a job for helping a married woman and her 2 year old little girl excape an abusive marriage**

**"Look sir, i understand you want us to rescue your two children i really do and we're doing our best to not endanger their well being but i tell you now that we have our best 2 operatives on the job to save your two children ok, now please just calm down and have faith in our abilities ok, yes sir. ok take care sir and have a good day" another operative hangs up with a very worried client**

**The elevator to the loft opens its door to allow narumi, jen and sally to enter the room where there are desks with desk top computers on the wall are three big bulletin boards and as they walking to the center where a table that is used to plan out strategy**

**"Good day ladies are abby and liz here and if so please let them know i need them here ASAP if you please." says jen as narumi went towards the kitchen area to get something to drink from the vending machine**

**(The arrive of the two other members of naru and jen's team)**

**The elevator opend up letting the other two members of naru and jen's team to enter the room only by the looks of it they had one person extra one jen knew as narumi's mother tsunade as jen smiles and waves to her friend/sister's mother as the busty older blonde woman walks over to the table with jens team members**

**"It's good to see you again jenna but where's narumi i thought she'd be here" questioned tsunade**

**"Well perhaps if you'd turned around you've found her mama" says a very familiar voice tsunade knows very well tsunade then turns around to face her baby girl then brings her into a hug**

**"Oh narumi i've missed you so much my baby girl" says tsunade as she kisses her daughter's cheek while breaking the hug**

**"Mama im not a baby anymore im grown young woman now" huffed narumi as she pulls her aburn hair into a ponytail with blonde streak that frame her heart shaped face**

**"Narumi you will always be my lil baby girl no matter how old you get" smiled the mother of narumi**

**"Ok mama you win" sighs narumi then she turns to sally to introduce her mother and her two other friends who had lent a helping hand in making wolf pack the bounty hunting operation it is today "sally allow me to introduce my mama tsunade senju mama this is sally jackson" the two women smiled and shook hands**

**"Its nice to the mother of a kind hearted girl like narumi" says sally jackson**

**"Its nice to meet you as well sally" said tsunade senju**

**"Now then sally these two are part of my team this is abby our computer hacker and teach specialist" abby waves with a friendly smile "and this is liz our weapons and combat specialist" liz salutes sally "now allow me to welcome you into the Wolf's den or as we like to call it the wolf pack bounty hunters crop." Says narumi with a wolfish grin**

**Oh man glad i finished this chappie just now or else my phone would've died lol oh well. But hey you got to meet tsunade as well as the other two members of narumi's team and you got a glimpse of what narumi looks like. **


	4. A lazy day wit the sun god

Wolfi3: well hello again. Ok first on the to do list is to let people know i went back and had to correct the bad grammers and re-edit some things in the stories. So please keep your fingers crossed as i do this chaprter. Haha fyi. Using my cell phone for the time being so please bear with me

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO NOR DO I OWN PERCY JACKSON AND LASTLY ANY POPULAR SONGS MENTIONED BY THE RESPECTIVE ALTERNATIVE, HARD ROCK, HEAVY METAL, METAL, ROCK GROUPS I DO NOT OWN.

(The wolf den)

The loft is seemingly quiet as the morning rays lights up the once dark bedroom on the top floor of the loft as a new day approaches a peacefully sleeping young woman rolls over just as the suns rays creep up from her feet to her upper body till fiinally reaching the back of her head the young lady groans then flips the sun off while grumbling

"I swear you like annoying me more the mother" narumi trys to snuggle back into her nice soft pillow "just 5 more minutes" the sun light seemed to brighten more making narumi more annoyed as she gets up then glares at the sun "fine im up u annoying asshole happy now" the dims down as a figure that was clearly male appeared in front of the window happily smiling at his one and only lil niece

"Oh come on lil niece i only wanted to greet you on this good morning" said a cheerfuly sun god who was dressed in short pants a tank top with an open Hawaiian shirt over it and some flip flops his short blonde hair combed back as he's blue eyes sparkle with happiness and slight mischief

"What do you want uncle and why are you my room" questioned narumi as she pulled her covers closer to her body as she usually slept topless. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she glares at the annoying sun before huffing in annoyance "mind turning around or go wait outside while i get dressed then we can talk" huffed narumi waiting for apollo to comply

"Hey don't mind me lil niece go ahead and get dressed" apollo gave a thumbs up with a flirty wink only to yelp as a hunting knife was thrown passed his head embeding itself into the wall "you are mean lil niece just like your mother" grumbled apollo only to yelp again as a second hunting knife was thrown finally getting the point apollo went to wait outside meanwhile grumbling about like mother like daughter and mean lil nieces

"Don't let mother hear about you trying to check out your half naked niece uncle or she'll hunt you down and take away the thing that makes you male" said narumi as her reply was hurried footsteps and a loud bang as the door as loudly closed snickering to herself as she got out of bed making her way over to her dresser she pulls out a large long shirt which she puts on the shirt reaches down to her knees then ties her long hair into a messy ponytail. Finally dressed she makes her way out her large bedroom. Once out she notices apollo trying to peek into one of a fellow wolf pack members room. Shaking her head she sneaks up behind him then fiercely yanks on his ear.

"i swear uncle if you continue to try and peek on my hunters i may just have mother join in as ii beat you black and blue" narumi drags a whining and whimpering apollo towards the kitchen

"Hey ouch, ow, come on lil niece, ow, ow let go, i won't do it again, ow" whined apollo as his lil niece dragged him along

"Yes, yes i know uncle i know. Gods why do i have a perverted uncle who likes to flirt and check out his only niece from his virgin twin sister is beyond me" mutters a really annoyed and irritated narumi as she plops apollo into a chair at the table she then makes her to the fridge to grab the items she needs to make breakfast.

"Hey you can't blame for appreciating beautiful things. And you my dear lil niece are as beautiful as they come. I heard aphrodite had tried to set you with a male model a few weeks again" says a pouty apollo as he watches hhis niece makinh breakfast like a professional chef

"Yea she did i made a deal with her to not use her powers over love to influence him in any shape or form least she wants mother after her head. So i would go on one date with the guy and if i like him or find things about him i liked then i'd start dating him but if for any reason i find him lacking she'll back off and leave me be for a year" huffed an irritated narumi as she continues to ccook breakfast for herself and apollo

"So umm are you dating him. Because umm i'd have to threa-i mean make sure he understands the conseques for hurting my lil niece ya know" says a worried apollo at mere thought of his lil niece dating a pompous model that only wants his lil niece for her looks and body. Apollos overprotective side was about to come out if the answer was yes.

"Pft, yea, no he was not my type and he was so full of himself and only wanted to date me for my looks and as he so delicately worded it my very smokin' hot body as if i'd date a pig headed pervert" scoffed narumi as placed some scrambled eggs side of grits 2 slices of bacon golden hash browns two pieces of buttered toast onto two plates. Narumi then sets the two plates on the table as goes back to the fridge to get carton of orange juice and two glasses

"That bad a first date? So what happend after that? Did he try anything" asked apollo as he dug into the breakfast prepared by his lil niece

"Hmm not really since i splashed my drink iinto his face and called him a pervert out loud at the place we were having dinner. After that i drove home i then called aphrodite to let her know i won on the deal we made. Of course she huffed says she find me a man to love one way or another before hanging up heh as i. I doubt any guy out there that can tame let alone handle me" says a triumphant narumi as she ate her breakfast in content amusement at the very idea of there being a guy out there that maybe the one for her. She highly doubted there was a male worthly of her time.

"So whats on your agenda for today narumi any jobs you have today" asked apollo as finished his plate of food while taking a sip of his oj

"Nothing today just gathering intel on our target but other then that i'm free. Wait why are you asking me that? Uncle what are you up to?" Asked narumi while hissing the last question as she looked at apollo as if to say 'you better answer me or else' look

"Hehe umm i may again 'may' have told one of my sons i'd get him a date with you" nervously answered apollo as he tried to stay calm

"You told your son ii'd go out on a date with him? Why'd you say that to your son anyway?" Asked narumi as she stared at apollo for a bit before sighing in frustration "alright fine, i'll go on one date just this one date but only if you do me one little itty bitty favor " demanded narumi as she grin a mischievous grin

"Umm well depends on the kinda favor? If it's doable i can do it no problems. So wants the favor" asked apollo kinda feeling a little nervous at what his niece will as for. Narumi's grin jus widened as she as she answered him

"Well you see i've had my eye on this nice custom motorcycle and i was planning on buy it myself but since you oh so willingly agreed maybe you can buy it for me. I mean i am your one and only niece from artemis and are my very loving uncle after all" narumi huskily purred as she seductively stroked apollo's cheek as she slowly while delicately brushes her finger along his jawline

"Wwweell uh uhh sure thing narumi i mean its just one motorcycle right? And plus its true that i am a loving uncle after all" apollo brightly smiled as he hugged his niece

"Yes you are uncle now then let me get showered up and dressed to kill then we can go out to the place that has the motorcycle i've been eyeing 'kay" chimed narumi happily as she gets up and heads towards her bedroom grab some clothes and hop into the shower

"Sure thing narumi i'll jus wait out here for you to get ready" smiled apollo as she sat at the table still sipping his oj

(One quick shower later)

Narumi was walking down the street of new york ideally hugging onto apollos arm as she happily hummed a tone while subtlely taking quick glances around them seeing men leering at her while some gave jealous and envious stares at apollo while some women glared at her for her looks or at the idea how she could've gotten a hot looking boyfriend like the one she was holding on to of course there were a few women giving her a lustful look as they passed by which she playfully winked at making some blush or making some turn away in embarrassment at being caught staring at her. As for apollo who changed his looks to slightly match narumi's style was dressed in a tight white muscle shirt with a black unzipped hoodie a pair of black skinny jeans with a silver chain hanging on the right of his hip and a pair of white air force 1's. Apollo then took a glance down at his niece as she studied her figure she had a light beach tan complexion her hair (that was done in a curly ombre hairstyle with the bangs layered over a wide black headband) was aburn with the bangs being blonde her natural hair colors but most people thought she dyed it her eyes were slightly slanted with sapphire blue eyes with hints of silver mixed in her face was a soft heart shape and her lips were soft and kissable. Narumi had a lovely figure in his opinion. She was about 5'5" even in height her bust is a D-cup bordering double D's. She had a slim waist but wide hips and she had a firm but squeezable heart shaped rear also her thighs were thick but not to thick. The out she wear caused heads to turn as she wore an opened long sleeved short light grey jacket the showed the black short sleeve scoop neck crop top with an image of a wolf howling at the blood red moon in the background that looked strained in the chest area and tight form fitting ripped denim skinny jeans she also wore some high top chuck Taylor's. Apollo swore she could've been a model

\--end--

Ok narumi is having a lazy day as her crack shot team are busy getting intel on a big pest problem for sally jackson. And i made it where apollo does flirt and check out his niece and Fyi narumi will be bisexual meaning she may want a family someday so hints on her accepting the dates with the one male aphrodite picked out and the one with the son of apollo but she'll also use her feminine wiles to charm apollo know much of a flirt he is she'll use her charms to her advantage into getting the things she wants or has had her eyes on (ie. the custom motorcycle mentioned) but also knowing who her godly mother is she'll see a girl in romantic way if/when she finds that one girl that just clicks with her


	5. A search and rescuse mission

Wolfi3: Whooho *comes swinging towards the screen* ohh shiii *smacks into the screen while slowly sliding down to the floor* owie! That hurt. Like a lot ugh *slowly gets up while holding chest area* huh? Well i guess boobs can be lifesavers after all and fyi. I got asked why the songs i use iin the stories are either alternative or hard rock, heavy metal, rock or metal thats because "i like to rock out" so let's please start the show

~~~DISCLAIMER~~~

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE CHARACTERS NOR DO I OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS NOR DO I OWN THE SONGS PLAYED OR SUNG BY THE FAMOUS/POPULAR ALTERNATIVE, HARD ROCK, HEAVY METAL, METAL OR ROCK GENRE GROUPSGROUPS

(2 days later)

Narumi had just gotten the call that all the intel concerning their target has been gathered and now it was time for the strategizing and thinking of the best way to pull the plan off

"Ok talk to me abby. Let's hear what you found out about the target" narumi allows abby to walk them through what has found out about gabe along with who he is associated with and places he frequently shows up to he's top favorite places he'll mostly likely be at around certain times

"Ok i think we should send two operatives to the top three locations he'll likely be at 1st) is he's own business he'll be there from 8:00 am till he goes to lunch 2nd) he'll go visit a bar and is at 12:00 pm till 1:30 pm after that is the 3rd) location one of he's associates has a little side job he'll mostly go" abby hissing out the last part in anger

"Um abby you ok" asked a concerned jen only to get a file shoved in her face

"Read that and tell me if i'm alreaght jen" snapped aa raging abby

Exchanging concerned glances with the operatives that wanna join in on this hunt jen then reads what's in the folder own to drop it after reading it worrying narumi and the other's

"Oh gods, naru we need to get the whole of wolf pack here asap" says a slightly shaking jen as everyone was wide eyed at how bad it could be to call in all the other wolf pack operatives it was unheard of and for good reason as the whole wolf pack operatives number in the 100's which artemis was suprised at the numbers of her daughters hunters that may or may not out number her own hunters (hints why artemis teases narumi a good bit at being a mini clone of her mother) even Zeus hinted at was just plain "OVER-KILL" and he felt sorry for whoever slighted he's most precious and sweetest granddaughter cause the saying "HELL HATH NO FURY LIKE A WOMAN SCORN" rings true in narumi as one time ares tried to force himself on her only to be beaten to a pulp by the sweet lil girl that is narumi

"Ok please explain why you are requesting the entire whole of the wolf pack called in" asked a very concerned liz as she see's both jen and abby both clearly in rage an hatred

"Those assholes are gonna be selling off girls in their teens and girls as young as ten in a underground slave auction" says a rage trembling jen

Everyone was silent until they all of a sudden shouted out in outrage at the very idea these people are allowed to live

"ENOUGH, I SAID SILENCE" shouted narumi as she glared and growled at anyone who'll dare to try and challenge her authority "now seeing as these pieces of scum continue to live is something i'll never understand but i highly agree the whole operatives of wolf pack should be called in. so jade if you'd please sound the alarms we are officially going to "**DEFCON 1**" ladies" says narumi in a emotionless tone as jade press the button to the alarms as a computer screen turns on showing blinking blimps of every operative are making their way to new york state while some blinking blimps she operatives heading straight to the wolf den thats located in a warehouse by the docks in Manhattan

"I think we should call in my mother and her hunters to do a joint rescue operation as big as this" says narumi while everyone nods or vocalize the agreement so narumi headed to her office to call her mother it was time mother and daughter team up to do a rescue mission of the young girls being put into the slave auction narumi takes a deeo breath as she dials her mothers number

"_Narumi? Im so glad you called i was starting to worry that apollo had done inappropriate things with you. Are you ok. Do you need anything. Anything at all? You know all you have to do is ask right?" Ask/fussed the virgin goddess of the hunt, the moon, maiden hood, chastity, childbirth and maidens_"Erm... Hi mom it's so good to hear your voice. I've missed you as wel. And no apollo has not done nothing inappropriate with mme. And i'm doing fine. And i kinda need something mom well you please me out first" asked narumi as she waited on her mothers reply

_"Of course narumi whatever it is i'll my best to help you. You know that already narumi because i love you my lil moon and stars" says artemis as she is smiling motherly smile on her end_"Ok. and i love you too mommy. but please let me finish explaing things first ok" asked narumi

_"Ok narumi you have my full undivided attention" spoke artemis as she got a sudden feeling of uneasiness_

"Well i had to call in the wolf pack operatives to raid and rescue the young girls being placed into slave acutions" said narumi kinda afraid of how mother will react and like clock work it happened

_"**SAY WHAT!!! NARUMI SENJU!! YOU HAD BETTER EXPLAIN EVERYTHING!! AND I DO MEAN EVERYTHING DO YOU HEAR ME YOUNG LADY?!?" SHOUTED ARTEMIS KINDA SCARING NARUMI**_"YYYEESS MMOMOMMY" narumi whimpers like lil pup who got into big trouble yet again narumi then explains everything to the best of her abilities but she's done artemis spoke up_**"Narumi what time is this auction and what day is it so me and my hunters may meet up with you and your hunters" says artemis**_

it is set for 3:00 pm and its this Saturday mommy" squeked a still nervous narumi her mother can be suoer scary at times

**_"I see well in that case i guess i'll be seeing you soon my moon and stars" says artemis "i would love to stay on the phone wit you sweetie i must gather my hunter and make haste to Manhattan. I love you sweetie please stay save ok" said worried artemis_** "I will and i love you mommy good bye for now" says narumi

**_"Bye sweetie i can't go on this mission with you" artemis then hangs up at ththe same time as narumi_****~~~TBC~~~**

WELL THEIR YOU HAVE IT.

Mother and daughter are teaming up to do a raid rescue mission


	6. Mother, Daughter teaming up pt1

**(What is good pplz****wolfi3****here****bringing****you****another****chapter to****BH:NDOA****srry for a late update****i been in a small funk but enough bout that lets start up this chapter shall we?) **

Disclaimer i do not own naruto or any naruto character that may make a cameo or a short spotlight time nor do i own Percy Jackson and the Olympians all music mentoined or used i do not own

(**Nighttime - saturday - warehouse**)

Hidden in the dark shadows surrounding a warehouse shadowy figures can be barely seen moving silently into position

"Narumi/lady artemis we have some guards at the back of the warehouse" two voices say in unison over the com link they were using

"Roger that hold on a bit" narumi says as she faces her mother

"Zoe and liz you and the others may take them out in a synchronize manner" answered artemis

"After the targets are taken care of wolf pack meet will up at the rear for extraction of hostagess" narumi nods towards her mother as she takes off the black cloak to reveal her combat attire

**(Black cargo pants with black knee pads black combat boots black flak jacket with a black tactical vest black fingerless gloves black elbow pads a black face mask the covers the lower half of her face and a black beanie) **

Artemis was over looking her daughters attire and she noticed a strange emblem on the right sleeve (**a big blood red moon with a silver wolf head in the middle with four smaller sized grey and black wolves)**

Narumi was busy checking her quiver of black with silver arrowheads next she checks her bow by pulling on the bowstringto test it after she is satisfied she checks her twing hunting knives before sheathing them to her sides

"Your attire is different from my hunters" artemis stated

Narumi smirks at her mother "well you and your hunters pull off the silver look way better then i and my operatives"

"Targets are taken care of, now heading to location point to meet up with other operatives" says liz thru the com link

"Roger that heading towards your location now" narumi starts to head towards her operatives location

"Narumi" artemis stopped her daughter "i'm so proud of you" smiled the goddess of the moon and hunt

"Thanks mom. Me and my operatives well help the girls held hostage get outta there you and your hunters can take take of the rest" narumi dashed off to where her operatives were waiting on her

Once narumi made it to the location she gave the signal to commence the rescue part of their mission as they silently entered the building alwhile cautiously checking to make sure there's no suprises

"Ok narumi there are two people in the next room that are busy drinking, their backs are facing the door" came abby's voice thru the com link

"Got it thanks abby" narumi says she then signaled liz and another operative to move up

"Ok ladies two targets are inside quietly take them out with your knives" as she slowly and quietly turned the doorknob while quietly pushing the door open

Both liz and the other operative quickly and silently took out the two targets by covering their mouths while stabbing them in the rib cage then the chest and finally slitting their throats

"Targets terminated" liz said asas she wipes the blood off her blade

"Good, good now lets continue" says narumi as she along the rest of the wolf pack following their leader

~~~cliffhanger~~~

(**Sorry im having to stop here for a bit as i am trying to get a few new stories up but dang it having to use my cell sux hoping my new tablet will get here soon so fingers crossed ppl) :3 wolfi3 signing off 3**


	7. mother daughter teaming up pt2

hi ppl, wolfi3 here an jus letting you all that i'm updating bounty hunter narumi the daughter of artemis so let's cut to the chase and start up this fanfiction shall we!

**DISCLAIMER i do not own any naruto characters nor do i own any percy jackson and the Olympians characters and surly do not own any mosic lyrics to any popular bands or a band of musical talents****(story start)**

narumi and her operative's silently made their way to a set of double steel doors one of the operative queitly check the doors only to find them both locked.

"hey abby jena the doors are locked. do you know of another way in" asked narumi as she waited for a reply to her question

"yea there's a ladder that leads up to the cat walks that are above the room the captives are being held" abby answered as she went back to monitor the cameras

"but be xarefyl i spotted a single guard patroling the cat walks" jenna ssaid over the comm. link

"copy that. ok ladies up we go and remember silence and stay in the shadows" ordered narumi as she received a quiet "yes ma'am" they silently made their way up the ladder. once at the top narumi slowly took a peek thru the crack of the trap door as she waited for the guard to get closer.

after a couple mins. the guard walked and stopped in front of the spot narumi was laying in wait to strike. the guard turned so that his back faced narumi he then reached into his front pocket pulling out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes, while he was to busy trying to light up his cigarette narumi took her chance and quickly and silently covered his mouth with her left hand while her right hand an forearm firmly tightened around his neck, she applied more pressure while twisting his neck til it snapped.

the guard's body instantly went limp as she lay his body down.after checking to make sure the coast was clear she signaled the other's to come on up so they can get into position to take out the guards down below

"ok, everyone get ready. mother we attack once the lights go out" narumi ordered as she had all the comm. links open so her mother can know what was going to happen "remember on my mark we use our thermo googles as the lights go out"

"copy' answered abby

"roger,that" spoke jenna

"i hear you daughter" says artemis

"ok ladies, get ready...3...2...1...mark!" ordered narumi

just then the lights in the whole warehouse went out the guard's were trying to scramble around to find the light switch. once the lights were out narumi and her team switched to thermo googles

"ok, ladies pick your targets as of now your free to fire" ordered narumi as she notched an arrow on her bow while aiming at the guard standing close to the holding cells. after getting the shot lined up she released the arrow letting it fly straight into the guard's forehead.

the other guards heard a heavy thud and all hades broke loose as the guards fired their weapons in radom directions as narumi and her team rained arrows down upon them.

on the other side of the warehouse artemis and her hunters were having better luck taking out the auctioneer's and their clients and possible buyers. of course this was no ordinary slave auction it was also a weapons auction.

so imagine narumi's surprise when she saw a guard grab a grenade. as he was pulling the pin out one of her teammates shot two arrows into his throat and chest but that only made him toss the grenade into a pile of flammable oil drums and what looked like a propane tank.

"quick get down there a free the captives-

_KA-BOOOMM!!* the grenade went off igniting the oil drums and propane tanks_"HURRY THIS PLACE IS GONNA BLOW SKY HIGH. SO MOVE IT LADIES MOVE,MOVE MOVE!!!!" barked out narumi was she quickly jumped down to quickly bust the lock to one cell freeing the ones inside

"please, don't hurt us" spoke a scared girl as she held another girl close to her

"shh, it's okay now, everything is gonna be okay cause.we're here to rescue all of you, do you understand? we're here to take you all home okay" narumi gently gestures to the girls to come out.

soon the rest of the captives were freed as narumi and her team quickly lead them all out of the warehouse as more explosions went off as the sounds of bullets firing off from the intense heat, as they ran a girl around ten or eleven tripped so narumi ran back to get her only for a stray shrapnel too hit her in her right leg and thigh

"ahh, fuck that hurts like a bitch!" roared narumi as she picked up the little girl but because of her wound narumi fell to the ground "gods damnit"

"narumi!! narumi!! where are you?" yelled krystal a daughter hermes

"i see her, quick get the girl i'll get narumi" ordered sasha a legacy of ares

without wasting any time the two operatives grabbed both the little girl and narumi as just as they made their out the exist the whole warehouse went up in flames explosions kept going off as well you could hear all the sounds of bullets still going off

"quick we need a medic, narumi's been injured get amber over here stat!" ordered sasha as she gently laid narumi while she cut the pant leg off and carefully tied a bandanna tightly around her wounds

amber quickly came to narumi's side along with artemis and her lieutenant zoe following after her leader. artemis knelt beside her daughter as she gently took narumi's hand in her's worrying for her one and only, flesh and blood born daughter

"oh my poor, lil' night wolf" spoke artemis in a worried mother tone of voice

"i'll need to dig the shrapnel out first narumi and i'm not gonna lie it'll hurt...alot here chew on this little piece of ambrosia it'll help numb the pain" said amber as she handed narumi the ambrosia pill

"yeah, ok just make sure you get all the shrapel out before you use the liquid form to help heal my leg" grunted out narumi thru gritted teeth as she swallowed the pill

then everything went black.

**CLIFFHANGER!!****ok so i heard ppl wanted an update to narumi daughter of artemis so is a new chapter i just finished updating the story since work is kinda slow...FOR NOW. anywho i shall let you all read this chapter so good night everybody**


	8. welcome back to camp narumi

hey, yo! welcome back to another bounty hunter narumi daughter of artemis hope you all enjoyed this fanfiction cuz i enjoyed writing it. :3 and if you don't then stop reading it lol

**DISCLAIME- i do not own any of of the naruto characters or the naruto anime and i do not own percy jackson and the olympians****\--start story--**it was sunny day on a Saturday shen narumi awoke to find herself in her old room in tsunade's home, narumi tried to get up but she hissed out in pain as her leg was still tender from the sharapnel.

"crap! that hurts!" kissed narumi as she slowly got out of bed, grabbing a change of clothes she exited her room and headed towards the bathroom

"narumi, are you up yet?" tsunade called from down stairs

"yeah, mom, i'm just gonna take a shower okay" narumi answered back as she made it into the bathroom.

"honestly, i swear that girl takes after you too much" tsunade says as she sends a dirty look at the woman sitting across from her as they silently eat they breakfast

"well,my blood does run thru her veins tsunade... .

"don't, remind me, im just glad she turned your offer down. but i am still unsure of her taking after you and gaining her own hunters" griped tsunade as she ponder's on some of the choices her daughter made

"oh, honestly tsunade she would've excelled as a hunter and she wouldn't have to worry about that so called_ love goddess _trying to make her fall for some _boy _" snarked artemis as she heard of the love goddess trying to get her lil girl to fall in love with some boy

Tsunade just rolled her eyes at artemis's antics as she and the moon goddess are often times not seeing eye to eye on some of narumi's choices but one thing they can both agree on is that as long as their one and only daughter was happy then they'll put aside their little disagreements

"morning mama and mother what's for breakfast?" narumi asked as she came down stairs an walked into the kitchen

"morning sweetie/morning my lil' lunar wolf" both mothers greeted their daughter whom just sat down at the table

"so sweetie what do would you like for breakfast? and no asking ramen for breakfast young lady" if there was one thing artemis and tsunade could agree on it was a narumi's addiction to ramen

"fine, just some eggs and toast then" narumi pouted at being denied her fave food

**(SCENE CHANGE) **

on a long stretch of road we find a sleek black Kawasaki ninja motorcycle speeding along the long road heading to camp halfblood

\--line break--

sitting on the porch of the big house we find chiron the trainer of heroes playing a game of pinnacle with Mr. D and a satyr. chiron perked up as he hear the sound of an engine getting closerto camp

"hmmm, sounds like narumi is here for a visit or else she may want to help train the campers" chiron smalled at the thought

"ah, better then me i'm sure, hmmm whatever her reason is to come here i can only wonder but i do enjoy my nieves little visits" Mr. D grinned as he remembers fondly that narumi had asked he's father/her grandfather to allow poor Mr. D to drink wine or any alcoholic beverages for one day a month to Mr. D it was still not enought but he honestly was thankful to he's niece in being able to at least do that for him

just then narumi walked up the steps to the big house as the three occupants got a good look at narumi's attire she wore hip hugging skinny jeans and some combat boots her shirt was of camp halfblood that she made into a tank top and a black leather jacket her Auburn hair was in a ponytail braid and she held her motorcycle helmet under her arm

now the three males knew narumi is off limits thanks to an overprotective uncle and equally overprotective grandfather but the worst one's were both of her mothers . but they all could agree on one thing narumi was a looker at a young age and she'll only grow to be if not just as beautiful as her mother aretmis

"hiua chiron uncle D and ummm what is your name satyr?" narumi greeted/asked as she sat next to Mr. D

"ah narumi to what brings you by? and as for the satyr his name is grover" chiron asked as he chuckled in amusement

"do i need a reason to visit my favorite centaur and uncle? and it's nice to meet you grover" narumi asked as she tilted her head cutely

"not at all narumi we were just surprised for your little visit is all" Mr. D said as he sipped his diet soda

"oh, yeah sorry bout that, but i honestly came to help out around the camp if that's ok with you two?" narumi asked

"that is a fine idea"

"suit yourself just go easy on the traing with the other campers"

"oh fine i'll go easy on ares cabin" pouted narumi as she liked to pick fights with the children of the war god and put them in their place as narumi calls it

\--END--**i'm ending here for now an wow i didn't know people would enjoy this story so much but thank to all who enjoyed it as you saw we got to see artemis and tsunade interact with each other and find out they see they often don't see things eye to eye and the next chapter will be narumi helping out chiron around the camp and of course getting into small fights with cabin 5 well i g2g now so ttfn**


	9. boot camp from tartarus

yay, welcome back to another chapter of narumi the daughter of artemis in this chapter we well see how narumi will help chiron with training the campers. well let's see how the campers all fair under narumi's training regiment. shall we

**DISCLAIMER- i do not own percy jackson and the Olympians nor do i own any of the naruto characters**

**(camp half-blood 0340)**

it was around 3:40 am as narumi was setting up loud speakers in each cabins open windows. today chiron put her in charge of the campers training so she was gonna wake them all with the loud speakers that are connected to her phone.

"hmmm, things look ready. ok let's wake these lazy bones up" narumi smirked as she checked her watch as it hit 0400 she turned up the volume on her phone and pressed play.

***reveille***

lots of screams and curses could be heard from inside the cabins as the reveille continued to blare thru the speakers. finally the campers all came out dressed and gathered around the big house to see what the big idea was.

"campers i am glad you all could join us on this fine morning

"but chiron it's still dark out" a random camper spoke up

"that it is but as of today i put a fellow demigod in charge of your training for today or it might be more depends on how you all take to her training" chiron answered as he stood in front of the campers

mutterings and whispers could be heard like 'this is cruelty' to 'i need my beauty sleep' or 'a girl is in charge yeah right' and 'i bet she can't do anything'

finally narumi came into view wearing military camouflage pants combat boots and an olive green shirt that had the symbol for camp half-blood complete with whistle and a drill instructor's hat on as she stood in front of everyone

"MAGGOTS FALL IN!" narumi order as she stood waiting to see if she might have to use force

laughter*

giggles*

"hahaha yeah right!"

"like we are gonna follow a weak girl"

"go back to playing with dolls"

narumi smirked as she walked over to the boys who said those things with a evil glim in her eyes

"i was hoping you'd say that. cause now i can do this!" she roared

as narumi kick one in the guts hard then punched one in the nose and grappled the last one into submission while holding a knife to his neck as she stared at all the campers who looked stunned and scared as she took out three kids of ares with ease

"NOW THAT I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION. I ORDERED YOU ALL TO FALL IN. THAT MEANS NOW MAGGOTS! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" narumi barked out as she shoved the camper she held at knife point to the ground

once everyone was standing at attention she walked back and forth inspecting the campers as she stopped to glare at some campers who tried to open their mouths

"AS CHIRON HAS SAID. I AM NOW IN CHARGE OF YOUR TRAINING**. **MOST OF YOU KNOW ME. MOST OF YOU DON'T. SO ALLOW ME TO INTRODUCE MYSELF. I AM NARUMI U. SENJU DAUGHTER OF THE GODDESS OF THE MOON. THE HUNT. MAIDENS. CHILDREN AND CHILD BIRTH" narumi announced as she stood in front of the campers again as they started to finally understand who she is

"your the daughter of lady artemis" a random girl yelled out

"THAT IS CORRECT. AND AS OF RIGHT NOW WE ARE GOING TO SOME TRAINING TILL IT'S TIME TO EAT. AFTER THAT WE WILL CONTINUE TO TRAIN TILL LUNCH AND SO ON AFTERWARDS. DO I MAKE MYSELF PERFECTLY CLEAR!" barked out narumi

"yes"

"yeah"

"i guess"

"YOU ALL WILL ANSWER YES MA' AM WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU. DO YOU ALL GET ME!" narumi barked out as she glared at all the campers

"YES MA' AM!" shouted the campers as one

"RIGHTNOW I AM YOUR DRILL SARGENT WHEN I ASK YOU TO DO SOMETHING YOU WILL ALL ANSWER ME BY SAYING YES DRILL SARGENT!DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" narumi barked out one last time

"YES DRILL SARGENT!" all the campers answered back

"good, well chiron i'll be getting them started right a way see you at chow time" narumi spoke to chiron normally as she walked passed the campers

"ALL RIGHT MAGGOTS WE START TRAINING RIGHTNOW WITH 50 LAPS AROUND THE BARRIER OF THE CAMP! SO LET'S GET A MOVE ON!" narumi ordered as she watched the campers run past her as she took up the rear

chiron could only shake his head at narumi's antics but she had trained her operative's kn harsher regiments as she combined the marine corps.,army rangers, navy seals and the green berets and she had successfully succeeded in having an all female spec. ops. unit that hunted monsters and took down rouge demigods that were wanted or had bounties on them.

lady athena, lady enyo and lord ares who begrudgingly agrees that narumi made all the US. special forces look like a cake walk when she combined all the special forces training regiment together

"so this is what narumi called their first day of boot camp from the deep bowels of tartarus?" Mr. D questioned as he watched his niece training the campers in military boot camp regiment

"indeed it is Mr. D. i do hope she won't over do the training" chiron worried for the safety and sanity of the campers

**\--END--**whelp looks like narumi is putting camp half-blood thru boot camp hope they can survive.


End file.
